


4th Man Out

by Michaelgordonclitoris, MyMy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 4th man out, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by a Movie, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelgordonclitoris/pseuds/Michaelgordonclitoris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMy/pseuds/MyMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has known he was gay for years but has had a hard time telling all of his "extremely heterosexual" friends, or so he thinks.</p><p>Based off the movie "4th Man Out". This fic is mostly a comedy with some slight angst and is very closely based off of the movie, but with an alternate ending.</p><p>Also we made a playlist on spotify to go along with the fic! Listen to it <a href="https://play.spotify.com/user/puckettjennifer/playlist/1Rr7od6t4qMQNLgU8wqPMM">here!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	4th Man Out

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the movie "4th Man Out" you can watch it on netflix!

“Okay, Luke, you got this.” Luke stares at his reflection in the mirror over the bathroom sink. “Today is the day.” He takes a deep breath, it’s shaky with his nerves. “Alright guys; I need to talk to you about something important. I’m turning 20 today and I think it’s time you guys know the truth.” He releases a sigh and grips the counter in front of him shaking his head as if to clear it.”What I mean is…” He starts but can't finish the sentence, “Okay, so the thing is that, uh…” He stops again not knowing how to continue. He opens his mouth to start again but hears the doorbell ring loudly. 

 

Luke opens the door hesitantly to his next door neighbor, Brenda.

“Hi, Luke! I hope you like blueberries!” She smiles and shoves a Tupperware container in his arms.

“Er, what?” he asks confused, and stares at the container in his hands.

“Oh it’s just leftovers from church group!” She smiles an almost manic grin at him from over the threshold. “Listen I hope you’re still free for next Saturday.”

“Next Saturday?” Luke replies in confusion. 

“Oh yeah! My niece is definitely going to be there and I told her all about you! She’s so excited to meet you!”

“Oh, about that, er, next Saturday actually isn’t good for me,” he says.

“Nonsense, you’ll be thrilled to do it! It’s gotta happen!” She laughs. Luke opens his mouth to reply when a horn sounds from the driveway. “Oh! Did I catch you at a bad time?” Brenda asks.

”Oh no, it's just Ashton, he's just here to pick me up,” Luke explains, grabbing his coat and trying to walk past Brenda who's blocking the doorway. 

“You boys behave, Don't do anything the good lord wouldn't do!” Brenda calls out to him. Luke thanks Brenda again for the muffins and walks to Ashton’s car. 

Luke finds himself moments later in Ashton’s car handing him a blueberry muffin and picking at one himself. 

“You have got to bang your neighbor, man. It's the least you can do,” Ashton jokes. Luke gives a half-hearted laugh.

“Nah, it's not like I'm keeping her Tupperware, besides she's trying to set me up with her niece,” he explains.

“Dude, then bang the frickin’ niece, man. What are you waiting for?” He takes another bite of his muffin. 

Luke glances at him nervously “I don't think I could do that, man.” He settles with that sentiment. 

“I don't want to hear your excuses. You're too damn nitpicky, that's why you're on a cold streak,” Ashton explains Luke's problem. “I don't care how busted the chick is, give her your dick and keep the muffins coming.” 

“Yeah,” Luke agrees not really paying attention and stays silent for rest of the car ride while Ashton raves about how awesome their night is going to be. 

About twenty minutes of quietly contemplating with himself later, Luke is walking with Ashton into the basement of, their best friend, Michael's house. His basement is cluttered and lit up with Christmas lights and old style neon bar signs. When he enters Calum, their other friend and fourth partner in crime, is playing beer pong with Micheal and failing as he always does. Calum cheats as usual and trieds to throw multiply balls at once onto Michael’s side and Michael swats the balls out of the air and yells at him. 

“Fee Fi Fo Fum!” Ashton yells jokingly as he and Luke walk down the stairs and Michael cheers as they’re finally all together. “What's up fuckfaces?” Ashton yells excitedly. 

“Get in here, homos!” Michael yelled laughing, “we leave for the bar in an hour, I want you all blacked out by then, all right?” He explains, “especially you birthday boy!” He hugs Luke and hands him an cold beer.

“What's the rush?” Ashton asked, wanting to pace out his drinking. 

“The rush is that I haven't had a Saturday off in over a month-” Michael starts to explain. 

“From Emily, or from work?” Luke laughs and twists open his drink. 

“From Both dude, and I'm savoring every minute of it!” Michael says.

“By being hungover all day?” Luke laughs and takes a sip. 

Michael nods happily as Calum walks over behind him and slaps a hand on Michael's back, “How'd you like that video we sent you?” He asks Luke grinning.

“Oh yeah! She was a real screamer man,” Luke says uncomfortably. 

“And then that dude dropped a DQ Blizzard on her face!” Michael says excitedly. Calum makes a crude fake explosion motion with his hands, insinuating what Michael was talking about. 

“Yeah, I can never finish those,” Luke mutters and takes another sip of his beer nervously.

“It was almost as bad as the one I dropped on Michael's mom’s face last night,” Calum said casually and makes a face at Michael, laughing as Michael throws a ping pong ball at him and tackles him onto the couch, “Hey, watch the eye!” Calum interjected. 

“Domination!” Michael yells and and straddles Calum's back punching at him playfully. 

“Oh, Luke. You wanna get gay?” Ashton asks from the other side of the room. 

“What?” Luke asks in disbelief trying to keep the terror out of expression. 

“You want a shot?” Ashton asks in explanation and hold up a bottle of Saint Gay rum. 

“I'll get gay!” Both Michael and Calum agree and hold up their hands from the couch, even as Michael is still pressing Calum down into it. 

“Oh, yeah sure,” Luke agrees finally, relieved. 

“Birth-gay. Birth-gay shots!” Michael cheers and claps his hands loudly and Calum joins in and cheers along. 

~

“Boys, there are some good-looking girls here tonight. Best of luck to all of you and happy birthday, Luke!” Ashton says and holds up his beer for a toast. They all clink their glasses together with a small cheer and ‘happy birthdays’ thrown in Luke’s direction. 

“Holy tits,” Calum gasps, “you gotta be fucking kidding me, dude. The girl behind you!” he slaps a hand to Michael’s chest making him teeter on his bar stool. Michael turns around not so subtly to check out the woman behind them at another table in a slightly revealing dress. 

“You guys are so lucky you don’t have girlfriends, look at those girl’s cantaloupes, you can just burry your face in them and be fine with it,” Michael complains. 

“I don't think she'd be totally fine with it,” Luke disagrees looking across the table at her. 

“You don't think they're together, do you?” Calum asks nervously, eyeing the guy at the table with her. 

“I think so, man,” Michael mutters disappointedly. 

“I don't think they're together,” Calum says trying to convince himself more than the other boys. 

“Okay, what I was saying before is-” Luke starts, trying to change the subject. 

“Is she looking?” Calum asks and continues to eye her, flexing his chest muscles.

“No. Look I'm-” Luke tries to change the subject again to no avail. 

“What about now? What about now?” Calum asks nervously. 

“You’re looking vascular as hell, bro,” Michael tells him encouragingly. 

“Never mind,” Luke utters impatiently, and downs the rest of his beer.

“Jeez man,” Ashton laughs a bit, “what's going on with you?” 

“Nothing,” Luke says hoarsely and slaps the glass down on the table. 

“You seem weird,” Ashton says smiling to keep the tension light. He places a hand on Luke’s shoulder to comfort him. 

“No. It's-just, um-” Luke starts. 

“What?” Ashton encourages.

“Um…” Luke loses his nerve, “the girl to your right in the fanny pack, she's totally eye fucking you,” he says instead. 

Ashton's eyes widen making sure he’s serious. 

“Yeah right now,” Luke assures him. 

“I'll be right back boys,”Ashton smirks and walks off in her direction. 

“I got a cramp,” Calum mutters rolling his shoulder and wincing slightly. 

“Just a quick- quick selfie,” Michael says softly pointing his phone at the girl and zooming in on her breasts. 

 

“Is this prada?” Ashton asks the girl, as he walks up to her, about her bedazzled fanny pack. 

“Uh, yeah actually it is,” she smiled, “it cost like two thousand dollars.” 

“I've never touched anything that expensive before. I'm sorry,” Ashton laughs and becomes silent as the mystery girl’s friend walks over. 

“Oh, my god, you guys. We need dance, now.” She says drunkenly, “we need to dance right now,” she emphasizes and raises her arms over her head, almost spilling her drink clutched loosely in her right hand. Ashton takes a precautionary step back from her waving arms.

“We absolutely do need to dance right now,” he agrees. “Hey, Luke! You need to dance! Right now,” he emphasizes the words ‘now’ to get his friend to hurry.. 

Luke sighs of boredom and walks over to them, leaving his empty glass at the table. 

“I've got a dance partner for you right here,” Ashton says to the drunk girl and puts an arm around Luke’s shoulder, “This is Luke, my dancing friend.”

“Oh my god, you're hot,” the girl’s drunk friend says and throws herself atr his chest. 

“You're drunk,” Luke says laughing but pushing her away from his body gently. She shakes her head denying it.

“No I’m not…” she mutters happily.

“He's great in bed too, real giver,” Ashton vouches for him. 

“How do you know?” The sober girl asks laughing. 

“What? You don't sleep with your best friends?” Ashton asks seriously, “That's selfish, very selfish, I'm sorry.” Ashton directs at her drunk friend.

“Why don't you guys make out right now then?” She asks with a smirk. 

“Yeah,” her friend perks up excitedly but gets distracted a moment later by the dance floor.

“Okay. We'd love to,” Ashton says and looks at Luke expectantly. Luke makes a panicked face not knowing what to do. 

“Should we make out now? We’ll do it if they do it? That kind of thing?” Ashton asks again. 

“I'm waiting,” the sober girl says again smirk still present on her face.

“You see the thing is, we've both been drinking.” Ashton says and Luke agrees, “It'd be cheap.”

“I really have to pee,” Luke says as an excuse and hurries to walk away. 

Michael sits across the bar at their table and tries to sneak a picture of the girl’s breasts subtlety, but his iphone flashes unexpectedly. 

“Hey! Did you just take a picture of me?” She yells at him and Michael’s phone flashes again while she's in the middle of her sentence. Michael, at a loss for words at getting caught, turns to Calum for help. 

“He was, uh- he was…snapping that guys unibrow,” he explains to the girl and the man with her. 

“You think you're fucking TMZ, taking pictures of me?” The man asks angrily. 

“I can't tell if he's surprised or mad,” Michael whispers to Calum with a laugh. 

“Hey you got beef, we can step outside,” the man says getting angrier. 

“Fuck that, it's cold outside,” Calum says defensively. 

“Yeah, man. Not all of us wore our favorite leather jacket to the bar,” Michael adds mockingly. 

The man walks over slowly and Calum takes a sip of courage before he speaks. 

“I said, let's step outside,” the unibrow emphasizes. 

 

Luke stands at the urinal trying to relax. “What's wrong with you come on. Don't be a pussy,” he tells himself, “You can do this.”

“Dude,” a stout older man at the urinal beside Luke speaks up, “don't yell at the little guy, just take a breath,” he says nodding down to Luke’s penis, “relax your toes, it'll come.” he says encouragingly.

 

“So you did take a picture of my sister's chest?” The man with the unibrow asks angrily. 

“You let your sister dress like that?” Calum asks seemingly shocking himself and the man. 

“That's your sister? What's wrong with you?” Michael yells at the same time. 

The unibrow shoves his hand into his jacket pocket to grab something and Calum and Michael scramble to run away from the table, leaving their drinks behind. 

“Ashton!” Michael yells in fear. 

Luke walks up to Ashton and interrupts him while he's talking to the two girls, “Listen I know this isn't the right time but… I wanted to say that-” Luke gets cut off by Michael screaming from across the bar. 

“Fuck these chicks, we gotta go!” Calum says and grabs onto Luke’s arm. Michael shoves Luke his jacket and pulls him away. 

“Unibrow guy got crazy, let's get out of here,” Michael explains in a rush. 

The runs after the boys but stops short when the drunk girl vomits on his shoes as he tries to pass them. 

“Okay…” Ashton says hesitantly at the event unfolding. 

“I'm so sorry,” the girl slurs and wipes some sick off of her chin. 

“It's okay, it's okay, you're fine,” Ashton says trying to comfort the girl excessively, “I'm gonna call you, okay?” Ashton says to her sober counterpart.

“Okay,” she agrees laughing.

“I'm sorry,” the drunk girl says again. 

“No! Don't be!” Ashton yells over his shoulder as he runs out of the bar. 

~

Luke wakes up on the pull out couch in Michael's basement. He looks over to his side and sees Ashton lying on his stomach, light snores coming from his throat and making his lips puff out occasionally where the side of his face is pushed into a throw pillow. It’s quiet, though it normally wouldn’t be, mostly because Michael is upstairs sleeping in his own room. Calum is laid out on the other couch a few feet away with one leg dangling in the floor and Luke feels completely calm. He could do it right now and it would be so easy, he thinks. 

Luke looks over hesitantly and sees Ashton's still breathing steadily.. He turns over on his side to face him and opens his mouth carefully.

“Ashton,” he whispered softly but the older boy didn't stir. 

“Ashton,” he says again and the boy hums trying to wake himself up. 

“I'm gay,” he whispers and Calum’s head turns up a bit from the other side of the room. 

“Okay man,” Ashton smiles sleepily. 

“No,” Luke tries to say again, “no- I like guys.” 

Calum rolls over in his blanket not really stirring into consciousness. 

“Hm?” Ashton asks confused, and finally peaks open his eyes. 

“I'm gay.” Luke says calmly and stares at Ashton for his reaction.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no,” Ashton says quickly and runs to the trash can in the corner of the room vomiting loudly. 

“You okay?” Luke asks timidly, “You all right?” 

“Fuck, man. Yes, yeah. I'm fine,” Ashton says lifting his head from the can and holding his hand out at Luke. 

“It's- that's not you,” he says and points at the trash can, “it's the excessive amounts of alcohol.” 

“What the hell's going on?” Michael says, coming down the stairs in his boxers and a robe untied. 

“I'm hurt man,”Ashton sighs, “Luke’s gay.” 

Luke looks over at Michael and gives him a sheepish smile, trying to lighten the mood but Michael stares confused for a second before he covers himself up with his robe, “I've gotta take a shit,” he says lamely and excuses himself. 

“I should just head out,” Luke stutters and starts to gather his things accordingly. 

“No, no, no, it's cool!” Ashton says, trying to get Luke to stay. 

“I'm gonna go, it's okay, I’ll let you guys soak it in,” Luke says and makes a beeline toward the stairs. 

“No, Luke, Luke man! It's fine, man,” Ashton calls out to him, not wanting him to leave but Luke slams the door as if he doesn’t hear him. 

As soon as the door is closed Calum jumps up and yells to Ashton panickedly, “What the hell, is he fucking with us?” 

“Luke can't be gay,” Michael says from the top of the stairs, “He eats steak every day.”

“He was eating out Samantha Pribble in the eighth grade!” Calum says louder trying to make sense of things, “Samantha fucking Pribble!” 

“I once saw him rebuild the entire engine on a ‘68 mustang,” Ashton adds. 

“Was that before or after he ass-banged you?” Michael giggles. 

“Okay, dude. Too soon,” Ashton says scornfully at Michael. 

Calum laughs a bit but hears the door at the top of the basement stairs open and he throws himself back onto the couch and covers up with the blanket quickly, pretending to be asleep. 

Luke walks back down the stairs and hesitantly opens his mouth, “I forgot I didn't drive,” he says shyly. 

~

Luke sits in the passenger's seat of Ashton's car and looks out the window with a wane smile. 

“So you're really…” Ashton starts, “gay, huh?” 

Luke smiles timidly and answers slowly, “yeah.” 

“Cool. Cool,” Ashton says, placatingly, trying to keep the awkward tension low in the car, “you've had sex with women before, and you dated Sarah for a year. You cried when she broke up with you.” 

“Yeah, but that was like two years ago. I mean who have I been with since?”

“I just thought you had really, oddly, high standards in women,” Ashton explains. 

“I do,” Luke chuckles, “They just need to be dudes.” 

Ashton laughs a little, “So, why didn't you tell me before?” 

“I tried to tell you guys last night.” Luke sighs. 

“No man, I mean way the fuck before,” Ashton says and throws his arms out in a large gesture before grabbing the steering wheel again quickly.

“I don't know.” Luke replies timidly.

“Your parents know?” Ashton asks, scared for him. 

“No! God no! It's hard enough telling you guys,” Luke explains, “believe me, I wanted to tell you before. I wanted to tell you for, like, ever. You know?” 

Ashton's phone pings in his lap and he quickly looks at the text message he received from Michael

Michael: HE TOUCHING U?

“I didn't want things to be weird between us,” Luke says and Ashton's phone pings in his lap again, twice in quick succession. 

Michael: Cover ur butt!

Calum: Watch out for his Boner

Ashton slams his phone back down in his lap and looks back at Luke. 

“Nothing's gonna change, man. I promise.” He assures Luke as they pull up to his house. 

~  
End Of Part One

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Michaelgordonclitoris and MyMy on other social media here:
> 
> Michaelgordonclitoris:  
> [tumblr](http://michaelgordonclitoris.tumblr.com)  
> [intagram](https://www.instagram.com/max_lastra/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/CallTmmrwAt10)  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-8ALPgkKPBNsiWvxeSABoQ)  
> & Snapchat: Destrey43110
> 
> MyMy:  
> [tumblr](pinkpunkmikey.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](twitter.com/PuckettJennifer)


End file.
